This invention relates to enclosures for electrical termination, and more particularly to an improved enclosure for the above ground splices or terminations of a buried cable installation.
It is a common practice to employ sheltered splices or terminal connections in connection with service drops in buried cables, such as telephone and like communications cables. The enclosures for sheltering these splices are known as pedestals, and they are designed to be substantially weather-tight so as to protect the terminations from the entry of damaging winds, water, snow or insects. Moreover, the pedestal should be designed to be resistant to vandalism and at least discourage access to the pedestal by other than qualified and authorized personnel.
A known type of pedestal construction includes a three part housing that includes a rear section, together with upper and lower front cover sections, and with all three members being essentially U-shaped so that a hollow interior of the pedestal is formed. Such construction is relatively expensive, and cost reductions effected by the modified pedestal design of the present invention generally constitutes an advance in the art.